


Patchwork d'amis

by duneline



Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Stephen Strange reçoit un appel de détresse peu commun et traverse l'espace-temps et les dimensions pour y répondre.Suite de "Transgression" et dans l'univers de "Redemption".Pairing principal : Stephen Strange/ Garthan Saal.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Clint Barton/Stephen Strange, Everett Ross/T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Stephen Strange/ Garthan Saal, Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers
Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928980
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Patchwork d'amis :

Disclaimer : je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier et les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Disney et de Marvel.

Les flûtes de champagne étincelaient sous les rayons du soleil de Wakanda et les rires des convives montaient hauts dans les cieux clairs et azurs du pays d'adoption de Steve et de Steven.

James Buchanan Barnes, magnifique et beau dans un costume traditionnel de Wakanda, recevait les félicitations pour son mariage avec son âme soeur Shuri, radieuse et sublime dans sa robe de mariée.

Steve discutait paisiblement avec Steven et la famille Lang-Barton au grand complet. T'Challa, accompagné de son partenaire et âme sœur Everett Ross, parlait d'ingénierie aérospatiale avec Garthan qui, dans une tenue de Wakanda, attirait les regards de la gente féminine et masculine du reste de l'assistance.

Stephen, confiant dans la fidélité de Saal, n'eut qu'un sourire fier devant l'admiration que suscitait son homme et se promenant parmi la foule, il trouva la personne qui l'interpellait depuis le début de la cérémonie.

Il dévisagea l'objet de sa curiosité longuement et décela une aura dont la signature était celle d'une autre dimension : un univers parallèle.

« -Tony Statk, fit Stephen, en joignant le milliardaire qui taquinait sa fille Morgan. Ainsi, vous êtes la cause de la déchirure du tissus espace temps qui a tant inquiété Wong. »

Tony se tut et se tourna sur le sorcier, lui prêtant toute son attention tandis que Pepper emmena leur fille, pressentant une discussion sérieuse entre les deux hommes.

« -C'est à vôtre double de l'autre univers qu'il faut le dire, déclara Tony, avec flegme. Moi, je n'ai rien demandé. »

Stephen comprenait les motivations de l'autre Strange et salua, mentalement, la décision juste et altruiste de son double de donner une chance à Stark de voir sa fille grandir.

« -Je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissant, assura le sorcier auprès d'un Tony Stark abasourdi. Heureux de vous avoir parmi nous. »

Le milliardaire gratifia Stephen d'un sourire chaleureux et empreint de gratitude et sur ce, les deux hommes se quittèrent.

Stephen, son enquête terminée et sa curiosité satisfaite, retourna auprès de Saal en pleine discussion avec T'Challa et prit place à ses côtés.

Garthan, accaparé par la conversation avec le roi du Wakanda, rechercha instinctivement la main de Stephen qui la lui céda volontiers.

« -Je serai honoré de vous compter parmi nos rangs, informa T'Challa, avec grâce et courtoisie. Everett, mon consort, est un pilote hors pair et il meurt d'impatience de vous poser des tas de question sur le vol spatial. »

Everett devint cramoisi en entendant les allégations de son roi et toussotant, il avoua à demi mots sa fascination pour les compétences de pilote de Garthan.

Ce dernier, amusé, assura immédiatement de son plaisir de répondre aux questions d'Everett. T'Challa et Everett finirent par laisser Saal et Stephen seuls.

Le sorcier contempla le Xandarien qui garda le silence durant l'examen silencieux et plein de sollicitude de son partenaire.

« -Je vais bien, Stephen, rassura Saal, en caressant de son pouce la paume de la main de Strange. Je ne les entends presque plus et occuper le poste de consultant d'ingénieur aérospatial me fera du bien. »

Saal faisait allusion aux cris d'agonie et à la furie de tout un peuple qui, parfois, prenaient le dessus sur ses pensées. Mais grâce aux entrainements de Wanda et aux barrières psychiques que la jeune femme avait appris au Xandarien à ériger dans son esprit, ces cris de souffrance ne menaçaient plus de submerger Saal.

Ce dernier, sur les conseils de Wanda, avait appris à les accepter comme une part intégrante de lui-même et à les apprivoiser.

« -Je suis plus serein à l'idée de te savoir ici, finit par dire Stephen, gravement au grand soulagement de Saal. Le ministre Ross ne pourra pas envoyer ses sbires pour t'enlever et la présence de Steve est une garantie de sécurité. »

Garthan n'eut qu'un sourire indulgent pour Stephen et son instinct protecteur et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du sorcier.

Soudain, Stephen se raidit, le regard lointain et absent, comme en transe. Cela ne dura que deux secondes ou deux mais Saal sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Stephen, appela le Xandarien, à voix basse pour ne pas inquiéter les autres convives. Stephen, ça va ? »

Stephen se ressaisit en percevant l'inquiétude de Garthan.

« -Tout va bien, rassura le sorcier, avec un sourire. Juste un peu de fatigue. »

Saal parut dubitatif mais n'insista pas. Il préféra étreindre affectueusement la main de Stephen qui lui rendit son étreinte.

…

Stephen jeta un regard pensif sur le bâtiment en ruine qui se profilait dans le ciel obscure de ce New York alternatif.

Sans hésitation, il pénétra dans l'immeuble et se dirigea, avec assurance, dans l'obscurité du dédale des couloirs.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : deux formes blotties contre un mur et dont l'une d'elles était inconsciente.

L'autre dirigea vivement une arme sur Stephen qui leva ses deux mains dans une attitude d'apaisement :

« -Je suis Stephen Strange. Je suis là pour vous aider. »

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II:

Assis sur le canapé du salon de Stephen, Clint, Francis et Scott observaient, dans un silence intrigué et pensif, l'autre Clint qui les ignorait totalement: ce dernier, ramené par Strange de sa Terre alternative, n'avait jeté qu'un regard indifférent à ses doubles et avait étudié minutieusement son environnement.

Seul le sort de son compagnon, soigné par Strange et Wong, importait au jeune archer dont l'expression, parfois, se teintait de mélancolie et d'amertume lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur le maître des lieux.

Scott de la Terre alternative, allongé sur un autre divan, recevait les soins attentifs des deux sorciers qui murmuraient des mots dans un langage très ancien.

Saal, debout auprès de son partenaire, étudiait, avec curiosité et perplexité, cet autre Clint et remarqua que ce dernier prêtait trop d'attention à Stephen. A son goût…

«-Dans ton univers, que sont devenus les autres Avengers ? » demanda, avec tact, Scott.

L'intéressé sembla hésiter un instant mais il finit par confier :

« -Morts ou capturés par l'armée d'Ultron. Nous avons gagné la bataille de Sokovia mais nous avons été négligents ou trop confiants. Un robot est parvenu à s'échapper et Ultron a levé une armée de droïds hypers puissants. Les défenses terrestres ont été anéanties en une heure. Simultanément. Des millions de civils ont été tués lors des raids d'Ultron. Nous avons essayé de l'affronter : Steve, Natasha et Bruce sont tombés les premiers. Thor s'est sacrifié pour moi et Tony est prisonnier dans la tour des Avengers. Depuis, Scott et moi, avec Hank Pym et d'autres super-héros, nous menons la résistance. Mais nous subissons des pertes importantes à chaque confrontation avec Ultron. »

La résignation et la lassitude se firent sur les traits de Clint qui baissa la tête pour cacher ses émotions. Francis et ses deux époux ne dirent aucun mots, choqués par la confidence de l'ancien Avenger.

« -Mon âme sœur a été tué lors de la première vague d'assaut d'Ultron, révéla le jeune archer, les yeux dans le vide. Scott a perdu le sien aussi : c'était Hope Van Dyn. »

Scott Lang-Barton, abasourdi, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'autre Scott qui n'avait toujours pas conscience : il éprouvait de la compassion à l'égard de son double.

L'autre Clint vit l'alliance que les trois hommes portaient à leurs doigts et leur complicité évidente.

« -Je vois que les différences entre nos deux univers ne s'arrêtent pas là, constata-t-il, doucement. Vous êtes âmes sœur ? »

Francis confirma d'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête et précisa :

« -Je suis du même univers mais pas de la même timeline. Je viens du passé mais j'ai décidé de rester auprès de Clint et de Scott, notre âme sœur. »

A ces mots, l'autre Clint se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« -Il semblerait qu'il y ait une constante dans nos deux univers, fit-il, d'un ton épuisé. Les circonstances font que nous finissions par être avec Scott. Après la perte de nos âmes sœur, nous avons fini par nous rapprocher, Scott et moi. Nous sommes devenus amants puis… »

Stephen interrompit le jeune archer :

« -Il est hors de danger. Il devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques jours. »

…..

Saal pénétra dans la cuisine où il vit Clint se servir une tasse de câfé. Scott Lang-Barton et ses deux maris étaient retournés chez eux.

Clint de l'autre Terre, ainsi que son amant Scott, avait accepté de rester loger chez Stephen. Le sorcier avait décidé de se concerter avec Fury et Steve au sujet du devenir des deux réfugiés dans deux ou trois jours.

Clint et Scott avaient besoin de reprendre des forces et de se reposer entre -temps.

« -Vous êtes âme sœur ? » demanda Clint, sans aménité.

Garthan se souvint des regards pleins de mélancolie du jeune blond à l'égard de Strange et soudain, la réalisation se fit dans son esprit.

« -Oui, répondit le Xandarien. Strange était vôtre âme sœur,n'est-ce pas ? »

L'expression de Clint devint pensive et lointaine, empreinte d'une sourde douleur.

« -Oui, confirma le jeune archer. Je l'ai détesté à notre première rencontre : Stephen était si arrogant, si imbu de lui-même ! Mais Nat m'a poussé à le connaitre, à voir au-delà de ce chirurgien si haïssable. Et je ne l'ai pas regretté. Pour notre couple, Stephen avait commencé à changer. »

Clint stoppa de parler et ses yeux se firent absents. Mais Garthan devina ce que le jeune homme taisait : Ultron n'avait laissé aucune chance à Stephen, brisant de manière brutale la romance naissante entre Clint et le chirurgien.

Saal éprouva une envie irrésistible d'être auprès de Stephen et de le sentir dans ses bras. Sans un mot, il sortit de la cuisine et entra en coup de vent dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Stephen.

Le sorcier, à demi allongé dans leur lit, lisait un bouquin de magie. Saal s'installa devant lui et enlevant le livre de ses mains, il enlaça Strange dans ses bras et le serra, avec force et longuement, contre lui.

Stephen, percevant l'état de bouleversement dans lequel se trouvait son âme sœur, ne souleva aucune objection et savoura la chaleur du corps de Saal contre le sien.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III :

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Lylaoi qui a suivi cette fic fidèlement.

Le ciel était parcouru de nuages vaporeux qui cachaient de temps en temps le soleil. Clint, attablé à une terrasse d'un restaurant, observait les passants qui se baladaient le long du trottoir.

Scott, en face de lui, surveillait ses alentours et ne parvenait pas à se détendre totalement.

« -Fury accepte de nous accueillir, fit Clint, en buvant sa choppe de bière. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Scott délaissa, un instant, la surveillance de la foule autour d'eux et fronça des sourcils :

« -Je n'arriverai pas à vivre en paix avec ma conscience. Comment pourrai-je sourire, rire et vivre tout en sachant que d'autres n'ont pas notre chance dans notre monde ? Steve, Bruce et Nat seraient morts en vain. Non, c'est au-delà de mes forces, Clint. Tu peux rester ici, si tu le veux mais moi, je rentrerai me battre aux côtés de mes frères de combat. »

Clint, durant le speech de son amant, avait gardé une attitude impassible mais en lui, des sentiments contradictoires faisaient rage : lassitude d'une guerre dont il n'entrevoyait pas d'issue, désir égoïste de mener une vie simple et en sécurité sur cette Terre alternative et la loyauté qui lui dictait de ne pas abandonner Matt, Frank, Peter et Tony. ..

Gentiment, avec tendresse, l'archer saisit la main de Scott et la maintint dans la sienne, savourant la chaleur et la vie qui s'y dégageait.

« -J'irai avec toi, Scott, déclara-t-il, d'un ton décidé. Mais je serai d'avis de demander l'aide des Avengers d'ici. »

Scott étreignit affectueusement la main de Clint, transmettant sa gratitude et tout son amour pour le jeune blond.

« -Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter de nous aider ? » fit-il, incertain.

….

Dans la salle de conseil du palais du Wakanda, se tenait un meeting exceptionnel demandé par Fury. Celui-ci , parr visio-conférence depuis son bureau de New York, soumettait la requête de Clint et de Scott de l'univers alternatif.

Steve, debout aux côtés de son époux Steven, écoutait , l'air concentré, les explications de Nick Fury et consultait, parfois du regard, Bucky qui gardait le silence.

T'Challa réfléchissait à la proposition du directeur du Shield tandis que Tony Stark se retenait de donner des arguments démontrant combien cela pouvait être une mauvaise idée.

Strange, de son côté, s'était contenté de dire que l'on pouvait compter sur lui si les Avengers avaient besoin d'un moyen de transport. Mais sa contribution s'arrêterait à cela.

« -Je ne sais pas, fit Tony, clairement peu enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir affronter Ultron. Notre moral nous incline à apporter notre aide mais j'ai l'impression que nous nous ingérons dans des affaires qui nous dépassent. »

T'Challa médita le raisonnement de Tony, le comprenant : leur intervention n'allait -elle pas avoir des conséquences sur l'avenir de cet univers ? D'un autre côté, ignorer sciemment la souffrance de milliards de personnes…

«-Je vote pour une intervention, décida le roi du Wakanda, ferme . Nous ne pouvons laisser continuer une guerre alors que nous pourrions y mettre fin et sauver des vies. »

Steven jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Steve et Bucky et sut qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils se battraient aux côtés de T'Challa, de Clint et de Scott de l'autre univers.

« -Vous pouvez compter sur nous. »déclara Steven, sans hésitation.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tony qui finit, dans un soupir, par capituler :

« -Ok, allons jouer aux Avengers une dernière fois. Et j'avoue que je suis curieux de voir si l'autre Tony est aussi intelligent que moi. »

La boutade de Stark fit rire toute la salle, allégeant l'ambiance du meeting.

….

Ultron, à la tête d'une armée de droïds, scannait les ruines encore fumant de la ville qu'il venait de bombader, à la recherche d'insurgés.

Tout-à-coup, des étincelles de lumière, surgissant du néant, attirèrent le regard du Tyran d'acier. Les droïds s'immobilisèrent et fixèrent le portail qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux.

Des hommes, en costume, sortirent du portail lumineux et stoppèrent à quelques mètres de l'armée de robots, se préparant au combat.

« -Mais vous n'êtes pas morts ?, s'écria Ultron, offensé par la vue de deux Captain America, de trois Clint et de deux Scott. Vous les Avengers, vous êtes comme de la mauvaise herbe dont il faut arracher et brûler la racine ! »

A la grande consternation du despote de métal, d'autres portails crachèrent une flottille immense d'avions de chasse, une armée de importante de guerriers du Wakanda tandis qu'Iron Man et Black Panther firent leur apparition séparément.

« -Comme la mauvaise herbe, nous sommes durs à éliminer, déclara Steve, en actionnant son bouclier, imité par son époux. Nous allons te stopper pour de bon, Ultron ! »

Ultron donna le signal, avec un seul ordre :

« -Tuez-les ! »

Les Avengers se tinrent prêts à riposter, attendant le signal de leur leader.

« -Avengers, Assemble ! » fit Steve, qui s'élança à l'encontre de leurs ennemis.

Ses amis et alliés le suivirent, se jetant à corps perdu dans une bataille pour la suivie de cette Terre. Avec la conviction, qu'ensemble, ils gagneraient.

Fin

Le 9/01/20

Duneline


End file.
